Peroxycarboxylic acids are known for use as antimicrobials (inhibition, sanitizing, disinfecting, and sterilizing) and bleaching agents. However, conventional peroxycarboxylic acids have inherent disadvantages of limited storage stability and water solubility. Further, most peroxycarboxylic acids have an unpleasant odor. Thus, a need exists for storage stable, low or no odor, water soluble peroxycarboxylic acid compounds and compositions that also possess cleaning and detergency, antimicrobial (inhibition, sanitizing, disinfecting, and sterilizing) and bleaching properties.